mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Carolyn Lawrence
| birth_place = Baltimore, Maryland, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | othername = | occupation = Actress/Voice actress | years_active = 1989–present | spouse = | domesticpartner = | website = }} Carolyn Lawrence (born February 13, 1967) is an American actress and voice actress. Life and career Lawrence was born in Baltimore, Maryland. She is known as the voice of Sandy Cheeks on SpongeBob SquarePants, Cindy Vortex on The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and the title character, Orel Puppington, on Moral Orel. Lawrence is also the voice of Ashley Graham, the president's daughter, in the hit video game Resident Evil 4. She also plays Christy Allison on the video podcast Goodnight Burbank. In 2008, she appeared as herself, interviewed for the online comedy video series "Abigail's X-Rated Teen Diary". Filmography * The Last Airbender (2010) - Mom inside the Garage, the Mayor and the Weed * SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom (2008) - Sandy Cheeks * Stan (2008) (Post-Production) - Family Friend * Doraemon: Nobita and the Green Giant Legend (2008) - Shizuka Minamoto * The Wild (2006) - Additional Voice * Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island (2006) (VG) — Sandy Cheeks * Goodnight Burbank (2006) (Podcast) — Christy Allison * Fairly Odd Parents (2006) (VG) Substitute Teacher * Nicktoons Unite! (2005) (VG) — Sandy Cheeks/Cindy Vortex * Moral Orel (2005) (TV) — Orel Puppington * Resident Evil 4 (2005) (VG) — Ashley Graham * Jimmy Neutron: Attack of the Twonkies (2005) — Cindy Vortex * Boston Legal (2004) (Shock and Oww!) - Thirty-Year-Old Juror * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) — Sandy Cheeks * Catching Kringle (2004) — Snowflake * EverQuest II (2004) (VG) — Captain Helysianna/Queen Zynixi/Flamestalker/Ambassador Kialee/Tseralith 1/Scholar Neola/Lyris Moonbane * Jimmy Neutron: Win, Lose and Kaboom (2004) (TV) — Cindy Vortex * The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) — Cindy Vortex * Party Wagon (2004) (TV) — Ornery Sue/Wagonmaster's Wife/Daughter #3 * A Minute with Stan Hooper - Marjorie (Episode Pilot, Snow Job) * Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando (2003) (VG) — Mother/Child * SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom (2003) (VG) — Sandy Cheeks/Mermalair Computer * Vampires Anonymous (2003) — Penelope * Patrick the Snowman (2002) — Cindy Vortex * SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman (2002) (VG) — Sandy Cheeks * SpongeBob SquarePants: Employee of the Month (2002) (VG) — Sandy Cheeks * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002) (TV) — Cindy Vortex, Tina Sue (Episode Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion, Part 1) * Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly (2002) (VG) — Zoe/Additional Voices * The Fairly OddParents (2001) (Timmy the Barbarian/No Substitute for Crazy) - Mrs. Sunshine * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (film) (2001) — Cindy Vortex * SpongeBob SquarePants: Operation Krabby Patty (2001) (VG) — Sandy Cheeks * SpongeBob SquarePants: SuperSponge (2001) (VG) — Sandy Cheeks * Spyro: Year of the Dragon (2000) (VG) — Zoe/Greta/Tara Kroft/Elora (Spyro character) * Rayman: The Animated Series (1999) — Betina (Episodes 1/2) * SpongeBob SquarePants (222 episodes ,1999–Present) — Sandy Cheeks * Union Square (1997) (Episode Enjoy Your Haddock) - Michelle * 7th Heaven (1996) (Episode Red Tape) - Operator * Mike & Spike (1995) (Episode: "Person To Shoe") - Michelle Baby * Caroline in the City (1995) (Caroline and Victor/Victoria) - Nurse * Muscle (1995) - Karen Anders * Mike & Spike (1994) (Episode: "Person To Insect") - Michelle Baby * Weird Science (1994) (Episode Future Bride) - Dasha * Little Man Tate (1991) — Sorority Girl * Wings (1990) (Grouses, Houses, and Bickering Spouses) - May External links * * Category:1967 births Category:Living people Category:American voice actors Category:American television actors Category:People from Baltimore, Maryland Category:Actors from Maryland de:Carolyn Lawrence fr:Carolyn Lawrence nl:Carolyn Lawrence pt:Carolyn Lawrence